


Dog Days

by blackat_t7t



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformation, Comedy, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackat_t7t/pseuds/blackat_t7t
Summary: Dean is transfomed into a dog, with the mind of a dog. Told from Dean's POV.





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from LiveJournal on 10/15/2018
> 
> Original notes:   
> Written for a bunny posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_bunnies/60984.html) at [](https://spn-bunnies.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://spn-bunnies.livejournal.com/)**spn_bunnies** , animal transformation where the transformed is not self-aware

He could hear sounds swirling around him, distorted for a moment, then becoming clear. He inhaled, an almost overpowering symphony of scents filling his lungs as he did. He opened his eyes, and his vision blurred, then came into focus. Finally he stood, wobbly at first but quickly gaining strength.

He looked around curiously, ears swiveling to catch every sound. He breathed in the smell of something that had recently been burning, of cars and wet earth and a familiar personal scent, fighting the urge to run around and investigate all of the smells.

A somewhat shaky exhale of breath drew his attention to a human standing nearby, a man with long-ish hair, and the source of the familiar scent. He remembered that this person was very important to him. At the moment, there was anxiety coming off of him in waves, bordering on full panic. It was a sharp scent that filled his nose and made him worry.

Tail drooping, he went over to the man and leaned heavily against his leg, whimpering a little and looking up at him imploringly. The man stumbled a step to the side under his weight, then steadied himself and looked down. The dog wagged his tail hopefully, and the man forced a smile and patted his head. Encouraged, the dog wagged harder, licking at the hand that petted him. The man’s smile became more genuine, and he knelt down and scratched behind the dog’s ears, making his eyes roll back in bliss.

The dog would have liked nothing more than to spend the rest of the day being scratched and petted, but the human seemed to have other ideas. He stood and went over to a car that was parked nearby and opened the back door. The dog watched him curiously, and the human made a hand motion and a sharp noise, which the dog interpreted as a request for him to approach.

The dog trotted over and jumped into the back seat, scrambling between seats and floor, not fully fitting on either, and eagerly sniffed everything within reach. The car was familiar, that he knew; it was further enforced by the presence of his own scent and that of his human companion all over it. While he inspected it, the human closed the side door and climbed into the front seat.

The dog placed his front paws on the console, whimpering. He wasn’t supposed to be in the back; he knew that. He belonged in the front, on the left side, but the human was there, in his way. He whimpered and tried to climb over the console, into the front, and the human shouted and pushed him back. He jumped over both hand and console, breaking into the front section of the car, and positioned himself in the right-side seat. He couldn’t have his proper place, but he refused to sit in the back. He and the human glared at one another for a moment, before the human threw his hand into the air and turned back to face forward.

The human did something, the dog wasn’t sure what, and then the solid surface beneath his paws began to vibrate. He yelped and attempted to dig his claws into the seat for stability, but they slipped on the leather. Then the entire car lurched forward, then stopped, pitching the dog forward and off the seat. He scrambled to his paws on the floor, whimpering, and tried to climb back up. The human was watching him in concern.

Finally, when the dog was confident in the soundness of his position, the car moved forward again, smoothly, and slowly sped up. The dog relaxed. He began to look around for something to entertain himself with, and the buttons in the middle caught his eye. He knew somehow that he was supposed to do something with them- what that was, he didn’t know, but it was important. He pawed at the buttons uncertainly.

Once again the human’s hand pushed him away, and when the dog looked questioningly at him, the human glared back. He said something the dog didn’t understand, but he got the impression that he shouldn’t move around anymore. The dog settled back, entertaining himself by watching the countryside slide by at a dizzying rate. The human did something with the buttons, and noise filled the car. Although the dog couldn’t identify what any of the sounds were -none of them were distinctly anything- he recognized the combination of sounds, and it relaxed him. For the rest of the ride, he refrained from doing anything that got him yelled at.

When the car finally stopped, the dog, overeager, didn’t wait for the human to open the door nearest him, but bounded across the center console and jumped out the left door. The human looked at him disapprovingly, but did nothing about it.

The human began to walk away and called to him to follow. The dog took a place to the human’s right and a little in front, making certain that he was walking first even if the human was directing where they went.

There was a sharp shout from someone, and the dog turned to look as another human wearing some sort of uniform approached his human, and began to speak to him. Although the dog couldn’t understand what was going on, he got the distinct impression that his human was being admonished, and he shifted uneasily from paw to paw, ready to put himself between the two should his human show any signs of distress.

But he didn’t, and the other human soon left. The dog relaxed and grinned up at his human, wagging his tail. The human smiled, and the two resumed walking, though in a different direction.

They went back to the car, which the dog found disappointing, though they only remained in it a short time before they stopped again. Then the human got out, but when the dog tried to follow, he was pushed back and locked inside. The dog whimpered as he watched the human leave, wanting to go after him. He had no idea where his human might be going. What if he was needed? What if his human was in danger? He stared intently at the building the human had entered, waiting anxiously for his return.

The human came back quickly, holding something in his hand, and this time he let the dog out of the car. They went over to the building, to a different door. The dog noticed that there were several along the one wall, and started to go off to investigate them, but the human yelled at him, and he ran back.

The human ushered him through the open door, and the dog immediately forgot about wanting to explore outside, but turned his attention to the inside. There were several curious scents, ranging from positively ancient to relatively fresh, and the dog sniffed at every item in turn to determine what scents it held, and how old they were. The whole time, his tail wagged back and forth with excitement.

Then he noticed that the door was closed. He turned, looking for his human, and quickly realized that he was alone. The dog sprang at the door, trying to make it go away, trying to make it swing open. He’d seen it happen, he knew it could, he just couldn’t make it work! His human was out there, and he was in here! Who knew what might happen!

The dog soon abandoned the door, turning to the rest of the room. Whimpering, he paced the length of it, consumed with worry. His energy and emotions soon ran low, however, and he jumped onto the bed and lay down, falling into a fitful sleep, still plagued by apprehension.

The sound of the door opening woke him, and before he realized what the noise was, he was on his paws and ready to respond to anything. There was his human, at the door, with bags in his arms, trying to hold the door open with one foot. The dog, overjoyed to see his human alive and well, launched himself from the bed and jumped up on his human, fighting the bags so that he could place his paws on his human’s chest and lick his face.

The human stumbled backwards under his weight and fell to the ground. The dog sniffed him quickly and, after making sure that he hadn’t received any injury from the fall, began eagerly licking his face, his whole body wiggling with excitement. The human allowed it to go on for a moment before he pushed him off. The dog barked happily, and began sniffing at the bags. The human righted himself and picked them up, putting them on the bed and then closing the door.

One bag, which captured the dog’s interest, smelled of food. Salt and grease, meat and cheese. The dog pawed and snuffled at the bag, trying to figure out how to open it.

The human, however, was more interested in another bag. From it, he pulled a length of fabric which he wrapped around the dog’s neck without warning and fastened there. The dog yelped in surprise, scratching at the band with his hind leg and trying to remove it. It wouldn’t come off. He looked at the human for aid, but all he got was a sympathetic look and words that were supposed to be comforting. Then the human pulled a longer length of fabric from the same back, showing him the clip at one end, and the dog knew that his freedom was about to be severely limited.

Insulted and feeling betrayed, he leapt down from the bed and moved to the opposite end of the room, lying down facing away from the human. The human made a noise of disbelief, then others cajoling the dog to return, but he stubbornly refused to budge. Then his ears pricked up at the sound of paper rustling, and the scent of food became sharper as a wrapper was undone.

After a few moments of listening to the human eat and smelling the delicious food, the dog finally relented and went back to the bed, accepting what amounted to a chunk of meat and some cheese between two pieces of bread, on a piece of paper. The dog ate it with some difficulty, having trouble biting off chunks of it until at last the human took pity on him and tore it into manageable bites.

His belly sated, the dog relaxed on the bed, preparing for sleep. The human began to speak, but the dog sensed it was not directed at him. The human paced the room as he spoke and held something to the side of his head. The dog closed his eyes, falling asleep soothed by a full belly and the gentle murmur of his human’s voice.

 

When he woke in the morning, his human was already awake, muttering to himself and seemingly intent upon whatever was before him on the table. The dog whimpered and scratched at the door.

The human looked over at him and groaned. Then he stood, and retrieved the length of fabric he’d shown the dog the day before, clipped it to his collar, and opened the door.

The dog pulled at his restraints, hurrying his human forward after he’d closed the door. The dog explored the strip of grass and trees between the parking lot and the highway, sniffing around until at last the human, becoming impatient, yelled at him, and he quickly chose a spot to relieve himself and hurried back.

They returned to the room, and the human did more work, while the dog paced around the room, continuing his exploration from yesterday and trying to find some way of entertaining himself. At one point, the human filled a plastic bucket with water and set it before the dog. He was very grateful for it, and drank most of it as soon as it was set down, forcing the human to refill it.

Soon the dog was getting hungry again, and the human seemed to be as well. Once more, the strap was hooked to his collar, and they left the room. They walked a short distance along the road before coming to a building, and the human secured the end of the leash to a bench before going in.

The dog stared after him for a moment, but then became distracted by everything going on around him. He watched the cars entering and exiting the parking lot, and the people walking by. A little girl ran up to him and hugged him, before she was pulled away by her mother. A young man sat on the bench for a little while, and petted him and scratched his ears. An old woman fed him a peanut butter cracker, which stuck to the roof of his mouth and was difficult to remove.

At last his human retuned, once again laden with bags, and he was forced to set them down to remove to leash from the bench, slip the loop over his wrist, and then pick up the bags again. They walked back the short distance to the place they had stayed, and the human dumped everything onto the bed.

The dog watched in interest from the floor as the human laid out various things. He could smell salt, which seemed to be the sole content of a large bag that lay off to one side. The dog approved; he didn’t know why, but salt was important.

The human placed a plastic dog bowl on the floor in front of the dog, and poured the water from the bucket into it. He set another matching bowl beside it, and tore open a sack of kibble to pour some into the bowl. The dog, who had been hungry when they’d left the room, eagerly devoured everything as soon as it had been set down.

When he had eaten all that had been put before him and looked up for more, the human dropped a bone, a twist of rope, and a ball onto the floor. The ball rolled away from the dog, which immediately caught his attention, and he chased after it, snatching it between his teeth and rolling it in his jaws, pleased with himself. He turned to the human to show his accomplishment, only to have the ball torn from his mouth and tossed across the room. The dog ran after it, grabbed it, and settled down a safe distance from his human to chew on his prize. The human continued to mess with the other items he had bought, none of which held any importance for the dog.

Later, he scratched at the door, and his human took him outside again. A little after that he was fed a second time. He fell asleep a short while later, though he was briefly woken by being shoved over when the human climbed into bed. Altogether, it was a boring and uneventful day.

 

The next day was much the same. His human was hard at work on something, and did not have time to play, or to take him for the long walks he wanted. The ball and chew toy helped a little to alleviate the boredom, but there was no one to play with. He did little besides lying on the floor or the bed. At one point, the human did something with a large box on the dresser, and the sound of voices and the lights moving across the one side of the box distracted and entertained the dog for a little while, but he soon became bored with this as well. He was able to convince the human to throw the ball for him a few times, but after just a couple tosses, he refused to do any more. The dog hoped that his human would snap out of it and start paying more attention to him soon.

 

The next day, it seemed that the dog got his wish. The human put some things into the back of the car, the dog in the front, and then drove off. The dog hung his head out the window, enjoying the way the wind riffled his fur. The drive was short; soon the human was opening the door so he could jump out onto the ground.

The first thing he noticed was the presence of other dogs. Within a fenced-in area, there were several dogs of all sizes running around, chasing one another and their tails, playing tug of war with rope toys.

He dragged the human forward by the leash and jumped at the gate, putting his paws up on it and getting in the human’s way as he tried to open it. Finally the gate opened and they went in. The dog was practically quivering with excitement as his human unclipped the leash. As soon as it was undone, he took off, running to the nearest group of dogs to play with them.

A chocolate lab and a border collie accepted him into their game of tag, and the three of them chased each other around the enclosure, nipping at each other’s heels and trying to overcome one another. He and the collie played tug-of-war with a rope toy when the lab’s owner called her away. When they became tired, they joined another group of dogs around the water trough, and then lay down in a patch of sunlight to rest. The collie’s human gave them all treats and took the collie away. He flirted with a cute retriever, who ignored him, and avoided a stupidly-cut poodle who seemed infatuated with him. He played fetch with the young owner of a pit-bull, who was more than willing to throw for both of them.

Finally, at the end of the day, his human called to him. The human, incidentally, had spent the entire day either with the tiny black box held to his ear or with a pad of paper in front of him. Sometimes both.

The dog jumped into the front seat and the two of them drove back to the place they had been staying. The human stopped on the way to get food, though he did not give any to the dog, and the dog was too proud to beg. When they returned to their rooms, the human fed him, which was good, since he hadn’t eaten since before they’d left that morning

The human was going through the bags from yesterday. The dog was too tired from a day spent running around to wonder what the human was messing with, or doing with it. He climbed onto the bed and fell asleep.

 

The dog stretched his legs as he woke and yawned hugely. After a minute of dozing, he leapt from the bed and inspected the food bowl. It was empty. The bag of kibble was leaning against the wall, and he knocked it over and began to eat the kibble off the floor. His human, who had been ignoring him until then, shouted and pushed him out of the way, then scrapped the kibble into a bowl, added some more, and set the bag against the wall once more. He gave the dog an annoyed look, and the dog wagged his tail, knowing that his human wouldn’t be able to stay mad at him.

The human went back to whatever he’d been doing. The dog watched him with only mild interest before going back to his food. It was setting up to be another boring day.

A while later, the human called to him, and the dog lifted his head in interest. His human motioned for him to come over, which he did. He stood at his human’s feet, wagging his tail and wondering if they were going to go anywhere. The human grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to a certain spot on the floor, in the center of a ring of chalk drawn on the ground.

The human carefully stepped out of the ring, and the dog started to follow him, but the human pushed him back. He leaned down and sniffed at the chalk line, breathing in the dust which made him sneeze. The human pushed him back from the line and redrew it, scowling. The dog sat in the middle, watching curiously and somewhat apprehensively. He didn’t want to be yelled at again.

Then the human started to say something, and his skin began to tingle. His vision blurred in and out of focus, and he could feel that something was happening to his body, though he had no idea what. It scared him, and he started to run away, but found that he was unable to leave the ring. He crouched down on the floor, whimpering as the tingling sensation became almost unbearable. It didn’t hurt, exactly, but he wanted it to stop. Then everything went black…

 

Dean groaned, holding his head as waves of nausea washed over him, waiting for them to pass. At last he lifted his head and looked around. He was in a hotel room he didn’t recognize, lying on the ground in the middle of a pentagram of chalk. And he was naked.

“How you feeling?” Sam’s voice asked from somewhere above him, and a blanket was dropped across his shoulders. Dean carefully sat up, not wanting the nausea to return.

“Ah, a bit dizzy,” he replied, looking over at Sam. “What happened? How did we get here?”

Sam shook his head. “You’re not going to believe it. It’s been a pretty crazy couple of days.”


End file.
